Alone on The Island
by DRSDavidSoft1
Summary: When everyone at Retroville find out about Jimmy and Cindy's relationship, they decide to go to their private island so they can escape from them. They are having a great time with each other Alone on The Island, and of course with many exciting adventures!
1. We, Alone, Enjoy

**CHAPTER 1:  
**We, Alone, Enjoy

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! This is one of my new stories about Jimmy and Cindy. Hope you like it!  
This takes place when they are eleven.**

**Everyone at Retroville was teasing them; Cindy was too upset and angry about her mother's actions. Jimmy offers her if she likes to go back to their island alone and escape all of this. She accepts and they go there, but this time they are prepared.**

* * *

******Update: I mention again... Credits go to PCA Student for this idea!**

******Update: AK really, thanks for pointing my mistakes! I fixed most of them. Please tell me if you see any more mistakes.**

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

It was in the noon, me and Jimmy were having a lot of fun that day. We were sitting on a log.

Goddard and Humphrey were relaxing in their houses.

I looked at the sky and sighed relaxed. "Wasn't this the best day ever?"  
I put my stick near the fire we had made, and roasted my marshmallow.

"Definitely!" He replied, roasting his marshmallow. I began to stare at him… he was shirtless. I was just thinking how much handsome he is.

I took my glance on the fire. "And we get to do this everyday, Jimmy!" I continued with a smile.  
"No more peer pressure, or stress, or mean people getting in our way. It will be just you and me and we'll have all the time in the world."

The day was awesome. After our breakfast of fresh fruits that morning, we went for swimming, surfing and playing with sand. I took a sunbath which made my skin a pretty tan. We had a lot of fun!

I thought of our romantic dance, and that I showed him that carving of our names on the tree… It was beautiful. Just thinking of that, made me quite calm. I had no stresses at all, like we were in Retroville.

I looked back at him, who was now looking straight in my eyes. He smiled and said "I love spending time with you, Cindy! We will have fun like this everyday."

Surely, it was the best day ever. We could do this everyday for hours, having fun and best of all, spending time with each other. No more high expectations from anybody, specially my mother!

We shared another smile, intertwined our hands, scooted closer and watched the beautiful sunset.

As we were watching the sun setting, he squeezed my. I could feel the warmth of his hand powering an amazing feeling in me, like an enjoyable pulse going from my hand to all over my body. I didn't want it to end.

He came closer and smiled at me. I smiled back at him while I was staring into his kind blue eyes. Neither of us were saying anything. It was a sweet silence; Just looking at each others eyes and smiling. Maybe even something more than that?

Like he could read my mind, (and I still don't know how he could) He leaned his head to mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face with a sweet scent of bubble gum, like always. I like this scent of him a lot!

Everything of Jimmy made me love him. I closed my eyes, knowing what I shall do. As I expected, a few seconds later, I could felt the softness of his lips on mine… I felt sudden warmth sparked and beat all over my body... Words are not enough to describe it. I was drown in his kind and deep kiss.

I managed to put my hands on his neck. I could feel his hand on my waist massaging me and touching my skin (which he always claims that is so soft *blush*!).

At the night, I remember he also had planned some other romantic moments for this…, date, like watching the beautiful stars on the sands while having our hands together. We were cuddling when he kissed me again on my cheeks which made me quite excited. It was so cute!  
He even some sort of admitted that he is in love with me. Thank goodness it was so dark he couldn't see me blushing. Whenever he said these words, it always had a magical effect on me! I just wish he could say it direct and straight.

After spending some more romantic moments, we went to the elevators to go to our tree houses.

I was quite exhausted from all of swimming and surfing… In fact, I think it was like in the middle of the night right the moment.  
I went to my new bed and covered myself with the blankets which I had made that morning.

I took the Pearl he gave me and took a looked at it. It was shining in the moonlight. This Pearl was something special for me.

I took the holder box and carefully put the Pearl into it. Then I put the box on the wooden drawer near my bed.

Before I go to sleep, I looked at him through the wooden corridor between our tree houses we had also made, and said Good Night to him.

He said a Good Night to me and hoped sweet dreams for me. We said Good Night to Humphrey and Goddard.

Soon, without even knowing it, we were in deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. I'll update it as soon as possible. I have a lot of ideas for this!  
By the way, if you have guessed it is somehow related to another story here, you're right.**

**Actually, this story takes place between chapters 11 and 12 of "A Secret Relationship".**

**So hope you liked it so far. Please leave a review and say your comments!  
Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Exploration (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 2  
**The Exploration (Part 1)

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I want to mention this story takes place between chapters 11 and 12 of "A Secret Relationship". Credits go to PCA Student for his/her great story and my inspiration. Also I should thank The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh I for some great ideas.**

**UPDATE: Thank you J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh I for mentioning my mistake about Cindy's clothes. Actually, I think I forget to correct that part during my re-writes. Anyways, I corrected that part too.  
You can check that out.**

* * *

This was the third day we were alone there. I was sleeping in my bed.

The two days before I couldn't help it, I woke up soon in the morning like I used to; even without an alarm clock. My mother always said I should wake up soon.

But today, I managed to sleep well enough. After all, I was tired from last night. Both of us were awake till the middle of night.

I was having a sweet dream when I found out that a warm hand was in my hair, caressing me. I suddenly opened my eyes and tried to see who it was. As I could guess, it was Jimmy that had come to my tree house, sitting on my bed and fondling my shoulder. I turned back and looked at him.

"What are you doing, Neutron?!" I said with a giggle.

"N-Nothing!" He said. He removed his hand from my back. I sat in my bed. I could see he was a bit hasty.

"Nothing?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, I was – I was just expressing my feelings to you!" He said with a half smile. I pretended to ignore him. Teasing him could be fun!

"Expressing your feelings, huh?!" I said. A light blush appeared on his cheeks. I controlled my self not to laugh at him.

"Ok, ok! Cindy, I couldn't change my mind about thinking of you! So I came here to see if you… want anything or not and then, well…" I didn't let him finish his talk.

"It's ok Jimmy! I was just teasing you!" I said as I was looking at his kind blue ocean eyes. That shows that how much he cares and has feelings for me!

So I gently put my head on his right shoulder. I wished my parents would pat me sometimes, but my mother's voice were always in my head. "No, Cynthia, You are now a mature lady. You don't need these childish things."

Jimmy put his hand between my neck and my back and began to fondling and moved his index finger on my skin… It felt very good.

"Cut it off! It tickles!" I said with a chuckle.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered in my ears.

I looked at his eyes and give him a smile. I realized what I said. "Are you kidding me? Of course not!" I said as I grabbed his hands and put them on my back, and relaxed myself on the bed. "Continue it…" I hold a deep breath and whispered the last sentence to his ear. He began to fondle my back again. Moving his hand gently, on my body… feeling him touching me… It had an amazing feeling…

I closed my eyes. It was really enjoyable.

A few minutes later, we got up to go and find some fruits for the breakfast. I changed into proper clothes, brushed my hair and teeth, and went out of the tree house. As I was washing my face with the warm water, I looked at the sky. The weather was a little cold breezy in the morning, though the sun was shining in the sky. I could also see some clouds were moving in the sky.

I dried my face with a towel of leaves and got into my tree house. I wanted to impress Jimmy better than he did, so I looked through my bag and found some fancy clothes. Instead of my usual clothes, I picked up a white T-shirt, a light green shirt and a sweatshirt. I also put on a short khaki skirt and put on some perfume. Then I made my hair down, instead of my usual ponytail. I know Jimmy liked my hair when it was down! I usually don't make up like this, but I really like to impress him. It makes him happy, which makes me happy too. A smile came in my lips as I thought of this.

So, after I sorted my bed and made sure the box of my pearl is in a safe place, I went to the corridor to go to Jimmy's tree house. He was lying on his bed and messing with his watch. As he heard my footsteps on the wood, he turned to me and gave me a huge grin.

"Wow! You look awesome!" he said.

"Thanks, Jimmy!" I chuckled and looked at his cute Ice-cream shaped hair. "So, ready to go?" I said.

"Definitely!" He said in joy. He stood up and took my hand. We went out of the tree house and headed to the jungle.

I was looking at the environment. Everything was so beautiful… The sound of the ocean, singing birds, the warmth of the sun, the wind in my face and the smell of the flowers and fresh fruits… I sighed dreamily and held Jimmy's hand tighter. We were near an orange tree.

"What is it, Cindy?" He said as he was looking into my eyes while we were walking slowly to the other trees. He went to another tree to pick up the fruits.

"Everything is so beautiful Jimmy, isn't it? I wish we could stay here forever. No more villains, enemies, or classmates bothering us." I picked up some oranges and turned back to see Jimmy.

He approached to a banana tree and whistled for our monkey friend for help.

"I agree with you, Cindy. No more Prof. Calamitous, Strytch, Sally, or Butch. And I positively enjoy every moments of being with you, my little angel!"

He said the last sentence while taking some bananas from the monkey. I really like when he calls me 'my little angel'! I like his nicknames for me. I don't know why Libby doesn't. Speaking of Libby, I'm really missed her. She is like a sister to me, always has been there to support me. I'm really thanking her; it was because of her that now Jimmy and I are together. I'm sure she will understand why I left her and Retroville without telling anyone.

We grabbed some coconuts along with oranges and bananas and headed to the beach to eat our breakfast.

I wonder if we return to Retroville soon or not. I personally don't call there my home… I even don't care what my mother thinks about this. I mean, does she care about me at all? I don't think so. I used to be most of the time in Libby's home and Jimmy's lab. These places were better options for such thing called 'home' in my opinion.

And now, look at us. Can this go any better?

Two eleven-years-old kids, on our private island, having fun and enjoying every single moments of time being with each other. Yes, I do believe in love. Who says that eleven-years-old kids are not meant to be in love?

We sat on a log and put the fruits on the table. The weather was a bit warmer at the moment. I began to cut an orange and called out Humphrey's name so that he would come.

He seemed excited.

"Who is my good boy? Who is it? That's right! You are!" I throw a piece of orange for him to fetch.

He fetched it and bit it.

I looked at the rest of the orange on the table.

"Aww, I wish we had orange juice for the breakfast." I said in a disappointed tone.

"So why didn't you say so?" Jimmy said as he smiled at me grabbed some oranges. He called Goddard and gave the oranges to him to eat. Goddard barked. At first I didn't realized why he is feeding his mechanical canine with orange, but then I saw Goddard made some noises and gave Jimmy two glasses of Orange juice. I was impressed.

"Juice maker mode, First stable version. A glass of fresh orange juice for my Cindy, right here!"

"Oh Jimmy, That's so cute!" I smiled and took the glass.

We continued to eat the rest of the breakfast. He was staring at me all the time.

After we finished the breakfast, I grabbed Jimmy's hand and we headed to the beach for the ocean. "C'mon, Jimmy!" I said with a chuckle. I wanted to go swimming again today. All of our yesterday playing in sand, swimming, surfing and our pranks on each other was so much fun.

I took my shoe off and put my foot in the water.

"Wooph! – The water is a bit cold right now."

"We might want to go swimming in the noon. The water temperature increases by 75% in due to receiving heat from the sands which takes-"

"Yeah, I know Jimmy." I rolled my eyes. "So what we do now?" I looked at our tree houses.

He turned back and looked around. His gaze fixed on the forest.

"What about … Maybe like a little exploration in the Forest?" He said. I looked at the forest.

"Actually not a bad idea, that could be interesting." I thought anyway, It was better than doing nothing.  
"But what about the wild animals and other dangers there?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, Cindy. I'll protect you." He gave me a convincing smile. "Trust me!"

"I know you will." I said. I really trusted him and knew he would do anything to keep me safe.

"Ok, so let's go. But first, we need some equipment." He headed to the hover-car shelter which we had made yesterday and I followed him.

As he was looking for something in the back of hover-car, I sat in the front seat of it. Suddenly, a flashing screen gained my attention. It was the hover-car Neutronic communicator blinking a message:

**ALERT!  
84 New message(s) has been received.**

I looked at the screen. It seemed that he had found the thing he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Don't worry, I will update soon. But in the meanwhile, please write your comments on this chapter. Is it good? Or it has some mistakes? Did you like it? Please give me reviews so I can be better. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The 84 Messages

**CHAPTER 3  
**The 84 Messages

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**If you have any advises or suggestions, they are always appreciated and I'm happy to hear them.**

**Note: a lot of problems fixed in the ch.2, (including the part about Cindy's clothes I had forgot to write).**

**Please consider re-reading, if you would like. :-)**

**UPDATE: Some mistakes have been corrected. Thanks again for your great work, AK!**

* * *

**This chapter is about the 84 messages they received.**

* * *

**Back in the Retroville**

"Be quiet stu-u-udents!" The old lady shouted. Everybody suddenly stopped talking.

"I corrected all of your mathematics papers." Ms. Fowl said. "I'm afraid to sa-a-ay that no-one got any A in the results." She added sadly. She looked at two empty seats and continued, "Jim-m-my and Cindy were the only ones who always got A in their tests!"

Suddenly, someone started to cry. It was Carl.

"What is it, Ca-a-a-rl?" asked Mrs. Fowl kindly.

"Don't cry, Carl! I get too many F just like you! The Great Ultra-Lord always says that you should not give up on your duties and to keep on! Like in episode #87 when- " But he was cut off.

"Sheen! Would you Puh-Leaze not start again?!" Libby said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not crying 'cause I got F for my test…" Carl said as cleared his eyes. "I'm crying 'cause I miss Jimmy a lot!" Carl said and cleaned his glasses.

"I miss him too, Carl." Sheen said with an upset look.

"And I miss Cindy a lot." Libby said sadly.

The gang looked at those two empty chairs in front of the classroom. It seemed like nobody had sat on them for months, though Jimmy and Cindy had left just a few days ago.

All of them had missed Jimmy and Cindy, well, except one.

"So what?" Strytch said with a grin of selfishness. He gained their attention. "Now we don't suffer because of a big-headed moron like him!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and that big-mouthed Cindy!" Sally exclaimed sarcastically as she imitated Cindy's voice.

"Shut up ya jerks!" Libby shouted in a rage.

"Jimmy is not a moron!" Betty said in defend.

"Yeah! And if you hadn't done all of those miserable actions to them, they could probably be here with us!" Libby said in hate.

"Yeah! What she said!" Sheen said in his hyperactive way.

Everyone else stood up to defend their best friends, Jimmy and Cindy. Even Nick admitted that there is no fun in class when they're not arguing all the time!

"Calm down, children-e-en!" Mrs. Fowl said. "Class is dismissed!" She added when the bell rang just a moment later.

Everyone stood up to ran towards the door. Strytch slowly walked towards Libby, Sheen and Carl and looked at them with a look of disgust.

"You are such miserable lames! Come on Sally!" He grabbed Sally's hand and left the gang in the class.

Libby clenched his fists shouted in anger.

"AAAUGHH! I'll split that pathetic JERK into halves!" She said. She couldn't stand someone insulting her friends.

"Calm down my Queen! They'll see! We'll show them!" Sheen said and put his right hand on her shoulder. She ignored him calling her nick names again.

All of them got out of school and headed the street towards their home direction. They decided to walk instead of taking the bus. Sheen was holding Libby's hands.

"I just miss her a lot…" Libby said. She was calmed down, but she was upset now.

"Do you know where could they be?" Carl asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't have any idea where they could be." Sheen said and shrugged.

"They could be anywhere with each other." Libby said and started to think.

"Unless… ", Libby paused for a moment. She was looking at the end of the street. "Nope, never mind." She shrugged too and continued to walk. _Surely, they couldn't be there. It was like a couple of thousand miles further. Why should they even want to go there at all?_

"C'mon! There must be some way to call them!" Sheen hyperactively said.

"Like, how?" Carl asked.

"I don't know Carl! But there must be some!" Sheen shouted.

"I can't reach Cindy's cell phone. It's outta service." Libby said. _Cellphone… wait, Cellphone?_

Suddenly Libby stopped in the middle of street. An idea just popped into her head.

"That's right!" She said. "Something hit my mind! Jimmy uses his own satellites for communication, right? We can contact him wherever he is!" Libby said in joy.

"Yeah! You are a genius, my queen!" Sheen said. "Though I didn't really understand what you said." He added.

Libby rolled her eyes again. She grabbed his shoulders and took him to another direction. "C'mon!" She headed the way of Jimmy's house.

"I know what to do! First, we go to his lab, then, we use one of his computers and we send them a message!" She explained to the gang while running towards Jimmy's house.

When they got there, they saw Mrs. Neutron was speaking to the phone in the kitchen. She was some sort of sobbing. They heard some parts of her speech.

"… S-So, Y-You are saying th-that there are n-no signs of m-my precious little boy … anywhere…?"

The gang could see through the window that she was extremely sad. They could see total sadness in her eyes.

"Oh my Judy…" Carl whispered to himself. Of course the others didn't hear that.

Libby grabbed their hands and took them towards Jimmy's lab. "C'mon! We have a job to do." She said. _They could comfort Mrs. Neutron later, when they would have some good news._

Like the usual, Libby used one of Jimmy's hairs from Carl's bag of the hairs. VOX identified the DNA and let them in.

At the first sight, it was obvious that something was wrong there. The lab was totally quiet, and they could hear just some low noises from some machines in the background.

"It's too creepy here!" Carl said. He was right, indeed. Jimmy's lab was quite scary without him.

The gang began to walk and headed the main part.

When they approached the main part, they saw the main screen was off.

"VOX?" Libby asked doubtfully. No responses were heard.

It appeared that Jimmy knew that he wasn't going to come back soon, because he had turned off VOX and the main computer.

"VOX, turn on please!" Libby said hopping that would work.

The main screen turned on and a blue screen started to flash. It seemed that it was working.

**VOX OS v1.1 BOOTING,  
Please wait…**

**Loading Neutronic Drivers….  
(/dev/sda/drvsblk001/)**

**Loading Neutronic Components…  
(/system/sbin/)**

**SDA_ERR01: Device ID #VRipxx_9821 not found! Please recheck the kernel! ( line 820451 offset 673)  
Drivers loaded successfully (exp=1, ln1=false, stat={errors: -255}, initrd= )**

**…**

The messages continued to appear on the blue screen. It seemed that Jimmy couldn't ever use a regular Operating System like Windows or Mac OS X; he had to build his own one.

Fortunately, VOX loaded on time. She greeted them.

"VOX, Do you think you can connect to Jimmy?" Libby asked.

"Yes, Libby. I think that is possible." VOX said kindly.

"Can you also send him a message?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, Libby. I think that might also be possible."

The gang sighed in relief. So they could actually contact them!

Libby looked at the empty screen. She went to type something on the keyboard.

_Dear Jimmy,  
Hi._

_If you are reading this message, know that we miss you a lot.  
We understand why you left us here; we just want you to be happy and safe.  
If you are seeing this, say hello to Cindy. Tell her that I totally understand her.  
Everyone here has missed you. Me, Sheen, Carl, Betty, even Nick, all of _(Libby thought about Strytch for a moment, she then deleted the last words and wrote instead) _most of the students either.  
We saw your mom crying for you today. You made your parents worried sick.  
Wherever you are, whatever you do, be careful, and take care of Cindy._

_I hope you read this_

_Please reply this message as soon as possible,  
Your friends, Libby, Carl and Sheen._

Libby looked at the screen once again to check her message. Once she made sure the message is good, she sent it. VOX displayed: "Message Sent."

"So why they don't answer it?" Sheen asked impatiently.

"Sheen! It's a message! They're supposed to read it before answering, ya know!" Libby explained to him.

"Whatever. Just let me try too!" Sheen said and leaned to the keyboard.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sheen!" Libby said.

"Relax, just watch and learn!" Sheen said with confidence.

He began to write and spoke loudly every word he typed.

**Hi**  
"send"  
**Dear**  
"send"  
**Jimmy!**  
"send"  
**PLEASE**  
"send"  
**ANSWER**  
"send"  
**our**  
"send"  
**message**  
"send"  
**imedietli! **  
"send"

"9 Message(s) has been sent."

"See! That was easy!" Sheen said.

Libby rolled her eyes and headed the way back to go out. "Let's go, guys!"

"But, but, he didn't answered us yet!" Sheen shouted.

"Don't push it Sheen! Come on!"

"I'm coming." Sheen said. Carl and Libby left him there.

Sheen put his hand on the send button and pushed it repeatedly.

"Sheen! We don't have all day long! Are you coming or not?!" Libby shouted from the other side of lab.

Sheen turned back and headed the way back like them.

This time, another message was blinking on VOX's main screen.

**"84 Message(s) has been sent."**

* * *

**A/N: So hope u enjoyed it. If not, please give me advises how to write better. Thanks everyone. :D  
It may have a delay for me to publish the next chapters. I'm currently having some problems.**

**Please write reviews, if you want me to update sooner! ;-)**


	4. The Exploration (Part 2)

**CHAPTER 4  
**The Exploration (Part 2)

* * *

Sorry for this delay… I'll try to update more often. Here is the forth chapter, I hope you like it! ;-)

**Cindy's POV**

I turned my gaze from the hover-car's screen to Jimmy. It seemed that he had finally found what he was looking for.

"Jimmy, do you think they miss us?" I asked, though I already knew the answer of that.

"Who miss us?" He asked, while he was messing and pressing some buttons on that thing.

"You know, Libby, Carl, Sheen, our parents…" I said.

Jimmy glanced at me. It seemed that he is thinking.

"I guess so…" Jimmy said. He continued working with that thing. I figured out the hyper-cube under his hands. I could tell he is still thinking.

I thought maybe Libby had missed me, and maybe Brittany and some of my other friends. I missed them too, especially Libby. But my parents, I don't think so. Well… I don't know about my dad, but I'm sure my mom is even happy that I've left. After all, there's no one anymore to shout at all, right?

I had a bad feeling about it. With those thoughts, a frown came in my face. I could feel a pain in my fingers.

Unfortunately enough, Jimmy noticed it. He stared at my eyes with a serious look.

"What's wrong, Cindy?" He asked concernedly. I looked at his deep blue eyes, thinking what to say. I didn't want to make him worried about my stupid problems.

I decided not to tell him my feelings about my mom. Surely it wasn't time to ruin our date with those thoughts.

"N-Nothing really, Jim." I gave him a fake smile. "So what are you doing with that hyper-cube?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh." He looked at the hyper-cube. Fortunately for me, it seemed that Jimmy understood that I don't want to talk about it that moment, and he didn't push it.

"Yes, the hyper-cube. I have stored some equipment in that just in case. I thought it might be needed." I looked at the cube. He found the right configuration and pushed another button on the side of the hyper-cube. Suddenly some things jumped out. A rope, two backpacks with exploring hats, and a gray box came out of the hyper-cube.

Jimmy went towards the objects. He put the rope on back of one of the backpacks. He then opened the gray box.

"These are some sampling equipment I carry with myself, just in case there is anything interesting to have a look on." He took some tools and put it in the backpack and closed the box. Then he put the box back in the hover-car and put the backpack on his back. He passed me mine and I took it.

"Here you are, I packed some conserve food, water, some clothes, medicines and some other necessary tools." He explained gently to me.

As I've always admired, one of his points in his personality is that he is always prepared for almost anything. I thanked him and took my backpack with a smile.

After we packed, we did a check on Humphrey and Goddard. They were taking a nap, so we decided to go alone; Just two of us. Oh, that idea was so sweet!

We headed the forest. I noticed that my backpack was unbelievably light; I wouldn't wonder if Jimmy said he had decreased its weight by one of his inventions.

Jimmy and I continued talking in the way, but none of us mentioned the last topic again. There were some exotic and giant flowers, trees and other plants in our way. Of course some human eating flowers, too.

We climbed a giant rock. There were more flowers up there, and Jimmy was collecting and sampling some of them

One time I nearly got zapped by a beautiful purple (yet killing) flower in the way. I lost my control over the amazing smell of it, and it was going to eat me for dinner for sure. Fortunately Jimmy noticed it just on time and saved me from it.

"Are you alright my angel?" He asked. I could see anxiety in his deep blue eyes. For a moment, I thought something's dark shadow was moving far behind the trees, but before I could open my eyes clearly, it was gone.

"I-I'm fine, Jimmy. I'm just …" I couldn't believe that I just forgot that those flowers were dangerous. Devil's grapes, a special specie. It attracts victims by its toxic smell.

I was prepared for one of his long lectures about giant killing flowers, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just took my hands and embraced me. I like it a lot when he does it.

"I'm glad you're OK, Cindy." He whispered in my ears.

I wanted him to hold me in his warm hands forever, but we pulled out at last. Jimmy insisted to check my body circumstances to see if that Devil's grapes has poisoned my blood or not, but I convinced him that I were fine; and I really were.

I took my backpack which was fallen on the ground, and we continued walking in the forest.

I thanked him for saving me. This idea that there is at least someone who supports me was quite pleasant.

Once I thought I saw that shadow thing again, but I knew nothing was there.

I noticed that my backpack was shivering a bit, but I didn't pay attention. It could be because of a small damage to Jimmy's gadget or something. It hit the ground hard, after all. He could fix it when we were back into our tree houses.

The sun was shining in the sky. The weather wasn't cold anymore; it was getting warmer. In fact I was starting to sweat.

I was enjoying everything; exotic birds, amazing flowers, nice weather, and most important of all, being with Jimmy. I know he has the same feeling about me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. That was like a paradise to me.

After a few minutes of more walking and walking, we finally arrived to a wide weald. There was a bit cooler. There were tall trees everywhere. I looked at the environment. It was somehow familiar.

"Jimmy, isn't this place somehow familiar?" I asked him in doubt as we were walking towards a big waterfall. He turned back and smiled at me.

"Yes, I guess it is." He said and took my hand to help me crossing over a giant root. "I can clearly recall here. It's where you saved me from almost being eaten by that big Venus flytrap!" he said.

"Yeah, right!" I giggled at him. We were still holding hands. After he helped me crossing it, he paused for a second. For a moment, I thought he was hiding something from me, but I didn't pay much attention.

"But you saved me too, Jimmy! Don't you remember those constrictor boas?" I asked with a smirk.

"Speaking of giant snakes, don't you think they might be still here, Jim?" I asked nervously and looked at him. I didn't want to be eaten by anything that moment, especially when everything was finally getting good between us.

With my concern, he stopped walking and stared at my eyes. I could tell he was still holding something in his hand.

"Don't worry Cindy; I won't let anything hurt you." He smiled at me.

"Jimmy!"

"Besides," we continued walking. He was looking ahead. "This time I'm prepared for everything." He said. Once again, he paused and held my hands. He put something soft in my hands. "It's for you, Cindy" he said gently, but he seemed a bit stressed. He let my hand go. I opened it and saw something just beautiful.

It was a little flower, with light yellow, green and white colors petals. A smile was upon my face when I was looking at it.

"I know it's … nothing much, Cindy, I mean technically, there are a bunch of flowers here, and-"  
But I didn't let him finish his talk.

"I like it. Thanks Jimmy!" I smelled it. It had a truly attractive scent. A mixture of Jasmine and pineapple, I could say. My favorites!

He put a hand through his ice cream shaped hair. "Well, you're welcome." He smiled back.

"Now, let's have some fun, Cindy! Shall we?" he said with a grin. Before I could even know, I saw he was running towards the water fall.

"Hey Cindy, Catch me if you can!"

"Neutron!" I shouted and began running to him playfully with a laugh. We dropped our backpacks near the waterfall and I tried to catch him. I realized that he was too fast to catch.

"Too fast for you Vortex, huh?!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!" I said and put my hands on my hips.

"What?! How could I possibly cheat?" he said

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" I stuck my tongue out of my mouth. I knew he was up to something. I mean, since when he got running skills?

"For the last time Vortex, I am not cheating!" he said, trying to convince me. But I wasn't going to lose!

"You are Neutron! And if it is one of your experiments…"

"I've already told you! It's my natural skills!"

Here we go, arguing again.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, smart boy!" I said with a grin. "Come and get me!"

I ran towards a giant rock, trying to escape from him. But he was just behind me.

"Gotcha!" He said and tried to catch me, but I slipped on the ground before he could do. "Ouch!" I hit the ground.

"Told you so!" He smirked, and offered a hand for me to stand up.

"Yeah, Yeah, You won genius." I said while I was rubbing my right leg.

I took his hand to stand up. "Great. Now my clothes are dirty. Are you h-" I stopped talking as I saw something crawling behind him. Damn! There were just the same as I remembered.

"Look out Jimmy! Snakes!"

"Oh right! Nice trick, Cindy!"

"No I'm not kidding Jimmy! Real SNAKES are behind you!"

He turned back to face them just on time. "Ah! Don't worry Cindy! I've got it!" He held my hands and got back some steps. There were three giant boas; and I could hear they were hissing angrily.

Jimmy used his watch to zap the snakes with an orange ray. They got loosen and fell on the ground unmoving.

"I used an Alpha Disrupter ray on their brains, but this doesn't last long. They could wake up any minute! We should go back right now, Cindy!" He said and grabbed my hand. He went towards the backpacks which were a few feet ahead. He took his backpack and opened it, then began digging into it.

"What are you looking for? Let's go back before they come again!" I said nervously.

He pulled a small cylinder-like thing and put it in his pocket. "It's a spray of Ginseng, which I've made back in the lab. This will make us sure those boas won't follow us. As I've said before, shakes tend to live in packs!"

He closed and his backpack put it on, then he gave mine to me. "Now we can go to the tree houses. This Exploration is officially over!"

We went back around the waterfall, but when we arrived to the weald, the snakes appeared and surrounded us.

"Jimmy! Do something please!" I shouted in panic. I was really scared. Last time one of these boas had gotten me, I was being pressurized to death, literally.

He used his spray to cool most of the snakes off, while we were running as speedy as our feet allowed us. The snakes were trying to attack us.

Suddenly one of the snakes jumped on my backpack out of nowhere. I screamed out of panic and ran in random. For some reason, that idiot snake was messing with my backpack.

"Calm down Cindy! Calm DOWN!" he said and sprayed that snake. It fell on the ground and went into a deep sleep. I looked for other snakes, but they were gone. I sighed for relief. "Huh huh… Th- Thanks Jimmy." I could see his concern clearly.

I paused to rest and fix my messy hair. Most of those snakes were flatten on the ground. I was thinking of how big they were. I noticed that my backpack started to shiver again, but this time harder. What was wrong with it? Jimmy had to check it out once we were back in our safe home.

Just about time I was going to lean my head up, I saw something more horrible behind him.

"Jim-jim-jimmy! Ddd-does that spray works on giant spiders too?!" I said with a gulp.

"Um, as spiders have a different muscle structure and they have outer skeleton, No, I don't think that this amount of ginseng would be efficient to take them down. Why do you ask?"

"See for y-yourself!" I pointed at his back. He turned back and saw the creepy giant spider, which was came out of nowhere. It was looking at us with its big eight eyes curiously, without doing a thing. I could swear it was the exact spider which we put under our old tree houses.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jimmy said feebly and slowly turned back to me. "Well, in that case…" he held my hand again. "…Plan B: RUN!" he shouted and we began to escape. I didn't look at my back. I supposed it was following us.

Jimmy began pushing some buttons on his watch while running. "I can't call Goddard! He is rejecting my call!" Jimmy said angrily while he was looking at his watch. We got hidden behind the trees. There were no signs of that giant spider. Not that I was complaining, but I was astonished how it could lose our tracks so easily.

"What do we do now?!" I cried out. It could be any moment that giant spider come and have us for dinner.

Like something just hit Jimmy, his eyes widened. "Cindy, look! A shortcut!" He exclaimed happily.

He was right, the beach was just behind us, but we had to climb down the rock. I could see our tree houses were just a couple of feet away.

"I don't know Jimmy, Isn't there another way to go down? I don't think it is such a safe way to climb these rocks down!" I said uncertainty.

"Do you think here is safer? Or you have a better idea?"

"Ok, ok, I'm just sayin'!"

"Never mind, I'll go first." He said and began to climb down the rock in rush. I glanced over the trees once more, and followed him as I was biting my lower lip. It wasn't very high, though for a reason I was stressful.

I grabbed a branch, but just as I was climbing down using it, it broke. "Oh, no!" One second later, and I was falling with a deep scream. "Jiiiiiiiiiiiimmmy!"

"Ciiiindy!" He screamed back. I stuck to another branch, but it ripped my pants. I hit the sandy ground, realizing my pants were gone. I saw my pants were stuck on that branch.

"Are you ok, Cindy?" He shouted from the top of the rock.

"I'm fine, Jimmy." I said though most of my body was hurting. Jimmy climbed down and came near me.

"We are safe now. That spider can not possibly reach us." He said as he was looking at up there. He noticed my accident, but didn't say anything. Instead, he helped me to stand up.

"Are you hurt?" he said and tried to hold me.

"Not much" I answered sheepishly as I put my head on his shoulder. It didn't hurt when he was holding me.

"I'm sorry about this…"

I held him and looked at his eyes.

"You are sorry? Why? It was an exciting adventure!" I said and smiled at him. "Besides that giant snakes and spiders followed us, I got zapped by a killer flower and I hit the ground several times, it was great! Those beautiful flowers, exotic birds, nice weather…" I paused a bit and blushed before continuing with a whisper. "…and being with you! "

"Good" he said and sighed out of relief. He let me go and held my hands instead as we headed our tree houses.

"So you lost your pants?!" He said with a big smirk.

"Hey, that's not funny, Neutron!" I said and looked at him with a frown. Yes, that was worst of all. I lost my pants, how embarrassing!

"I was just kidding, Cindy!" he said and held my hands tighter.

We continued walking and talking. We needed a lot of resting, for sure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. All of comments are always appreciated.**

**Please Note: I'm attending to finish all of my stories, although I'm putting those stories of mine which have more favorites / follows on the top of my 'to do' list.**

**However, more reviews I get, causes sooner update for each story. So, if you want a story to update soon, please comment on it.**

**Thanks again! :)**


End file.
